Al Fin Coincidir
by Elby8a
Summary: Un breve relato que trata del viaje de un par de almas, Candy y Terry a través del tiempo y del espacio. Encuentros desencuentros, "Tanto tiempo, tanto espacio y al fin Coincidir" Espero que les guste. Advertencia 18: Si me conoces sabes que habrá postre. Lenguaje explícito y contenido erótico y descriptivo a partir del 2 capítulo. Minific COMPLETO
1. La Búsqueda

**_Encuentros desencuentros, "Tanto tiempo, tanto espacio y al fin Coincidir"_****_Minific que pretendía ser One shot, pero a causa de las musas terminé escribiendo 2 capítulos._****_Espero que les guste._****_Advertencia 18: Si me conoces sabes que habrá postre. Lenguaje explícito y contenido erótico y descriptivo._****_En otras palabras mi "Drama Goloso"_****_Relato presentado en el Foro Rosa para la Guerra Florida por el grupo de Amazonas de Terry._**

**La Búsqueda**

Somos polvo interestelar de estrellas. La conciencia explota en mil pedazos y busca experimentar diferentes sentimientos, todo para llegar a la conclusión que la ley máxima es el amor.

Solo las almas de los más valientes guerreros se atreven a descender a los planetas escuela. Almas cargadas con su infinito amor incondicional, cuya misión es enseñar y aprender de nueva cuenta el propósito de la existencia. El espíritu debe trascender.

Nuestro relato se centra en parte del camino que dos divinas almas eligieron recorrer.

Habían viajado juntos a través de los mundos como llamas gemelas, a través del espacio; haciendo de la Tierra su morada, pondrían a prueba su lazo de amor. Bañarían al mundo con su vibración de luz.

Algo salió mal, algo con lo que no contaban. Se dejaron envolver por el manto de la inconsciencia, la regla para poder habitar en el planeta escuela llamado Tierra, con la firme promesa de que se encontrarían, mas nunca imaginaron lo que enfrentarían. Cualquier plan suena bien en teoría. Ejecutarlo es otra cosa.

Ella abrió sus ojos y saludó a su amigo como todos los días. Siempre lo veía como una nebulosa azul. Toda su vida lo había escuchado, lo había soñado; de niños eran amigos, de adolescentes traviesos compañeros y había sido solo él, quien despertara en su cuerpo las eróticas sensaciones de la sexualidad.

El tiempo en su vida fue transcurriendo. Con veintiocho años a principios de 1900 ya la consideraban una solterona. Ella rechazaba cualquier avance con la esperanza de encontrarlo a él. Sabía que era real. Esa esencia masculina había formado gran parte de su vida y se lo imaginaba en cada joven, en cada hombre que se le acercaba. Una gran decepción la invadía cada vez que se daba cuenta que no era él. Ninguno de ellos era él.

-Te quiero conocer, muero por estar entre tus brazos- le decía ella con desesperación.

-Siempre lo has estado y siempre lo estarás- era su eterna respuesta.

No podía violar las leyes del tiempo y del espacio. Por mucho que le doliera, no podía decirle la verdad.

Intentó alejarse de ella, no podía seguirle haciendo eso. Él podía percibir el dolor que su ausencia le provocaba, era el mismo que sentía que le rasgaba su propia alma. Aun así sabía que no debía ocupar un lugar que por el momento no le correspondía, ya que ella ocupaba un cuerpo y él no.

Ella dejó de soñar, perdió su apetito, sus ganas de vivir. Cada día moría un poco más al estar lejos de él.

-Amor ven a mí, nadie más que tú puede quitarme esta sensación de vacío en el alma-

Suplicaba ella por las noches, cuando exhausta de distraerse con las actividades del día a día, se dejaba caer pesadamente en su cama. Se estaba desviando de su camino, del aprendizaje, se estaba hundiendo en el mar de la desolación, así que a él le fue permitido contactar con ella una vez más.

Haciendo uso de su energía de amor se acurrucó con ella en la cama y se acostó abrazándola por detrás, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, que se encontraba en posición fetal en un intento por mitigar los estragos ocasionados por el desierto instalado en su corazón. Él acarició con infinita ternura su mejilla. La dama se estremeció con el calor que percibía. Su amado se filtró en sus sueños haciéndola sonreír del gozo que le daba tenerlo, sentirlo. Se amaron como muchas veces lo habían hecho antes, en otro plano, en otra existencia. Se fundieron en uno, en éxtasis total. Ella se perdió en la intensidad de su mirada azul y él en los verdes ojos femeninos. Al fin pudo descansar y se quedó sumergida en un sueño profundo, tranquilo y reparador como no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Él, con un beso en la frente la dejó ir, renuente; sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Qué ilusos habían sido al pensar que de alguna manera ellos pondrían las reglas del juego. Habían aceptado acatarlas y en esta ocasión, muy a su pesar, a él le había tocado ser el espectador.

Ella despertó feliz de haberlo percibido más cerca que nunca. Después de varios meses de depresión por su ausencia, al fin sintió la esperanza renacer en su interior.

Acomodando su larga cabellera bajo su sombrero de ala ancha salió a la calle. Seguía soñando emocionada con los azules ojos, y casi sin darse cuenta por poco fue atropellada por uno de esos nuevos modelos T que sustituían rápidamente a los carruajes; ruidoso sonó su estruendosa bocina que casi la mata del susto. El vehículo se detuvo a centímetros de ella y de este salió un joven con expresión de consternación.

-¿Discúlpeme señorita, está usted bien?- le preguntó removiendo apenado su sombrero.

\- Perdón, no me fijé por dónde iba - le contestó la chica apenada. Al levantar la mirada se vio reflejada en el azul de sus ojos, en estos se asomó un destello que le llamó la atención.

-Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Anthony- le dijo el apuesto joven rubio.

Detrás de ese joven, cubriéndolo por completo había una nebulosa azul. Su amado se había proyectado a través de los ojos del joven Anthony para que ella finalmente aceptara a alguien que la pudiera hacer feliz.

Él vio como empezaron una amena conversación, y después, con infinito dolor, se alejó de ahí sabiendo que ella continuaría con su vida.

88888888

Llegó presuroso a su departamento y sacó el viynil de su cubierta para colocarlo en el tocadiscos.

-Escucha, esta canción está genial- le decía él al momento que meneaba sus caderas; el ritmo era moderno, atrevido y cadencioso, incitaba a todo.

Ella lo observaba deleitándose en ese meneo sensual.

-C'mon Baby light my fire (Vamos nena enciende mi fuego)- cantaba con su voz de terciopelo.- No podía dejar de pensar en ti cuando la escuché- le dijo sonriendo de lado, pecaminosamente sexy.

**_*C'mon Baby Light My Fire cantada por The Doors._**

¡Ah lo que daría ella por arrancarle la ropa! Su cabello largo denotando su rebeldía se movía fluidamente al compás de sus caderas. Por los botones superiores de la camisa que se encontraban abiertos, se asomaban traviesos vellos por los cuales ella quisiera pasar sus dedos, su lengua.

-¿Ves mi bella genio? Bailo para ti. Ven aquí, traje algo para verte mejor-

Decía sacando un extraño cigarrillo enrollado del interior de su chaqueta, la cual había colgado en la silla frente a su fiel máquina de escribir.

Lo encendió y aguantando la respiración unos segundos siguió moviéndose, con una pícara mueca en su rostro.

Percibía los colores de ella, cambiando de su usual verde con tonos rosas, al rojo apasionado. Le encantaba saber que provocaba ese efecto en ella, que la alteraba, que podían interactuar de esa manera.

Desde niño le había gustado escribir. Al principio había escrito historias fantasiosas de otros mundos; de una niña que lo acompañaba, con la que se divertía haciendo fechorías, con la que soñaba. Siempre había pensado que sería su compañera, que en algún momento se conocerían.

Muchas veces se había sentido como un idiota al soñarla de esa manera. Desearla cada noche, añorar sus caricias, sus deliciosas curvas femeninas, desahogarse alcanzando el éxtasis pensando en ella; en ese otro mundo tan lejano a su realidad.

Un tiempo había renegado de todo, de esa falsa ilusión a la que se había aferrado para salir de su soledad, para llenar ese hueco en su pecho que cual hoyo negro amenazaba con tragárselo por completo. Pero simplemente era demasiado intenso para no ser real. Había terminado por aceptar que su locura lo hacía feliz, y que ardiera el mundo antes que renunciar a ella.

La realidad de la guerra de Vietnam, las protestas en pro de los derechos humanos se habían vuelto la contraparte de su vida. No arriesgaría a sus seres queridos a los peligros que sabía que corría. Por este motivo se había alejado de ellos, de sus padres y hermanos. La hermosa dama de los ojos verdes y chispeantes era, pues, su única compañía. Mientras que ella estuviera a su lado, él se sentiría en casa sin importar su ubicación. Se había convertido en un ciudadano del mundo por su profesión.

Salía cubriendo las noticias, tomando parte en las protestas, y la gente escuchaba atenta a lo que él tenía que decir. Era un líder nato. Él tenía la impresión de haber pasado varias de sus vidas luchando en guerras y, si estaba en su poder, esta ocasión no sería así. Por eso luchaba ahora de otra manera, con las palabras, con sus letras que inspiraban a más a oponerse a los conflictos bélicos alrededor del mundo. Ganando detractores por doquier.

El impacto de una bala perdida lo haría volver a plantearse su existencia. Ella, por supuesto, estaba a su lado mientras la sangre que emanaba profusamente desde su pecho se esparcía en el pavimento a su alrededor en forma de una escalofriante flor. El joven de 28 años levantó su mano hacia el femenino rostro y vio las lágrimas derramadas por su causa. La luz de sus zafiros se apagaba cuando la percibió tan claramente como si fuera una persona frente a él, y por vez primera admiró las pequeñas manchitas que cubrían su nariz y mejillas.

-Eres pecosa- sonrió con alegría al exhalar su último aliento.

88888888

Apenas y podía creer en lo que se había metido y todo por culpa de sus entrometidas compañeras. "Toda la vida has soñado con él, ¿Por qué no lo dibujas?" le habían dicho. "Deberías intentar con otra técnica, tal vez te sorprendan los resultados." Un ataque de ansiedad la invadía de solo pensar en llevar a cabo ese reto.

Le gustaba dibujar, desde pequeña con solo sujetar lápiz o carbón sus manos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, haciendo trazos a diestra y siniestra, tallando aquí, difuminando allá. Sus creaciones en blanco y negro hacían eco a lo que la atormentaba cuando se encontraba despierta. Por algún motivo en lo que a él se refería no quedaba satisfecha, algo le pasaba a sus manos; se congelaban y no podía dar forma a lo que su mente veía y su corazón añoraba. De alguna manera sentía que no podría hacerle justicia a lo que él representaba para ella.

Un dolor intenso la invadía al pensar que él solo existía en sus sueños. Sueños de un limpio cielo azul que contrastaba con unos narcisos. Mientras una inédita melodía tocaba en el fondo.

Él era vibrante como los colores, él había llenado como un arcoíris su existencia a través de sus años, y al fin se animaría a romper sus miedos con respecto a utilizar el color para intentar plasmar el rostro del hombre que amaba.

88888888

Toda su vida la había dedicado al arte, a transmitir a través de sus notas sus más íntimos secretos para quien los supiera interpretar. La gente le aplaudía ovacionando su talento, más él sabía que no se entregaba del modo que quería hacerlo. Algo, o más bien la falta de alguien se lo impedía.

Por las noches la soñaba, dormía y vivía en sus sueños. La realidad le pesaba, solo con su piano era que se podía desahogar. Lo tenía todo, renombre, talento, riquezas; todo cuánto se quisiera desear él lo tenía. Debería sentirse dichoso, más no era así. La palabra éxito no reflejaba su realidad interna.

Tenía en puerta una gira, pero no podía seguir con su vida como si todo estuviera bien. Él era intérprete, pero por momentos se sentía como un gran actor; y la mejor actuación era consigo mismo para poder soportar cada día la zozobra que inundaba su alma. Se sentía agotado, hastiado. Demasiado tiempo había transcurrido sin tenerla junto a él.

Había decidido darse un espacio para sí mismo. Así tuviera que recorrer el mundo entero la encontraría. Seguir como hasta ese momento ya no era opción, lo único que le causaba ilusión era dormir añorando no despertar para poder permanecer siempre a su lado.

Siempre la misma hermosa melodía lo invadía en sus sueños de amarillo y azul; pero al despertar la melodía quedaba incompleta, y angustiado corría hasta su piano tratando de recordar las notas. Abatido por su falta de retención cerraba la tapa de las teclas, exasperado, cabreado; arrugando de nueva cuenta la partitura con la escasa compilación de acordes que apenas había logrado extraer de sus sueños con ella.

-Maldita sea, para que ponen esa estúpida música en mi mente si no se me permite recordarla al despertar- bramaba, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos para tratar de calmar su agobio.

88888888

Tenía todo dispuesto en su taller para pintar en cualquier momento. Ella salía y entraba de la habitación. Lavaba su ropa y regresaba, acomodaba los trastos y volvía a entrar. El lienzo en blanco la llamaba y la asustaba al mismo tiempo.

-Por todos los dioses Candice White, ya deja de procrastinar- Empuñando sus manos y dando pataletas cual niña berrinchuda, gritó exasperada consigo misma y su cobarde actitud.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sirviendo una copa de vino la bebió para darse valor. Tomó la botella y entró en su habitación. No fue sino hasta entrada la madrugada que salió de allí. Cansada y sin entender por completo lo que había pintado, pero satisfecha de haber vaciado su corazón en cada pincelada. Se dispuso a soñar con su muso inspirador.

-¿Dónde estás?- lo buscaba en el campo abierto.

La maleza se movía pacíficamente con el viento. De momento una tempestad cubrió el cielo que se tiñó de gris, azotando las ramas de los árboles con furiosos vientos y los truenos resonaron en sus oídos. Ella se quedó inmutable, ya sabía que estaría molesto. El paisaje siempre reflejaba su estado emocional.

-Vaya, al fin; por un momento pensé que no vendrías- le susurró al oído, sobresaltándola de momento con su voz que hacía resonar la totalidad de su ser. Él se deleitaba en lo que podía provocar en ella.

-Perdón, estaba algo ocupada- dijo sonriendo y estremeciéndose por la inesperada sacudida con la que reaccionó a su cercanía.

-Ah excelente señorita, pues si tan ocupada está entonces será mejor que la deje regresar a sus asuntos- dijo molesto dándose la vuelta.

-Ay, por favor, sabes que nunca fallaría a nuestros encuentros. Y para que te lo sepas melodramático; estaba haciendo algo referente a ti- Le aclaraba, un tanto esquiva; respetando las reglas que habían sido impuestas por quien fuera que les permitía compartir ese paraíso personal.

Habían descubierto que cualquier mención de algún detalle privado que pudiera revelar sus identidades verdaderas, resultaba en el impedimento de verse por días, o semanas, dependiendo de la falla. La última vez había sido ella quien incurriera en una falta al gritarle su nombre en su desesperación por encontrarse en el mundo real. La penitencia había sido un mes completo sin poder tener sus encuentros. Además era inútil, pues olvidaban la información revelada al despertar.

-¿En serio? Ya te imagino pensando en mí todo el día, sabes, tengo ese efecto en las mujeres- le dijo divertido de su reacción, le encantaba incordiarla.

-Pero que engreído, de seguro eso solo te lo crees tú. Con ese mal carácter que te cargas, yo más bien creo que espantas a todos a tu alrededor. Podría apostar que eres del tipo que cuando se enoja se desquita aventando cosas por doquier- dijo enfurruñada arrugando su nariz.

El soltó una carcajada al verla con sus pecas danzarinas y maneras indignadas.

-Con todo y mi carácter no puedes dejar de venir a verme, así que me das la razón señorita esmeralda.- Contraatacó llamándola con el apodo que sus ojos le habían inspirado.

-De verdad que eres insufrible, además no solo soy yo quien viene aquí cada noche. Pero, tal vez debería irme para que tú traigas a quien te plazca- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Él se le acercó sonriendo y la tomó de la mano para apaciguar las aguas.

-Ya, confieso que yo también he estado pensando mucho en ti, bien sabes que solo tú provocas esto en mí.- le dijo jalándola hacia su cuerpo para que sintiera las evidentes reacciones de su abultada entrepierna y dándole un beso que le dejaba claro cuánto la había extrañado.

Ella sintió la desesperación de sus besos que igualaban a la propia. La lengua arremetía en la profundidad de su mar apoderándose de su voluntad. Lo abrazó como siempre, como si fuera la última vez que se verían porque así era en realidad, nunca sabían con certeza si se volverían a ver.

Permitió que la recostara en la hierba que en ese momento era cálida y su olfato se llenó con el inconfundible aroma de narcisos que los rodeaban; despeinando sus cabellos, las ropas se desvanecieron a voluntad y sus cuerpos se entrelazaron dando rienda suelta a sus deseos, a su amor que sobrepasaba cualquier realidad. La entrega de ambos era total, intensa y sin reservas.

88888888

El recuerdo agridulce de su encuentro amoroso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de confesarle que era pianista y que haría una gira para buscarla? La manera en que ambos habían sido arrancados de su paraíso utópico lo llenaba de desesperación. Sentía su corazón repleto de incertidumbre, de impotencia ante aquél que jugaba con ellos como si de dos marionetas se tratara.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar la melodía que siempre llenaba su mente cuando estaba con ella. Se había vuelto su obsesión en ese tiempo separados. Tenía la firme idea que si lograba completarla, sería el llamado que su corazón reconocería y al fin podrían encontrarse.

88888888

Siete semanas y media habían pasado desde su entrega. Muchas cosas habían sucedido, más no así la solución a lo que la abatía. Annie, su amiga conocida por su buen gusto en el mundo del arte, había quedado encantada con sus creaciones, mismas que habían surgido de la añoranza que tenía por encontrarlo a él.

La señora Cornwell, casada con uno de los empresarios más importantes de Chicago, había hablado con el dueño de "La Galería" del momento, y sus cuadros serían expuestos en esta. La gente a su alrededor se remolineaba haciendo los preparativos. Al fin había llegado una maravillosa oportunidad para su carrera. Sin embargo a ella no parecía importarle. Él había roto las reglas por primera vez, siempre había sido ella quien lo hiciera antes, y esto le demostraba dos cosas. La primera que estaba igual de desesperado que ella por encontrarla, y la segunda que la amaba profundamente. Pero por más que lo intentara no podía recordar las pistas que les habían costado la expulsión del paraíso.

-Candy, nena, será mejor que te involucres más en todo esto.- Le decía Annie. -Ya tengo tu boleto así que más te vale tener preparado tu equipaje; y ni creas que te pondrás tus horripilantes jeans- Le advirtió con el dedo.

-¿Boleto? ¿Equipaje? ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó desconcertada, apenas haciendo caso a lo que se le decía.

-A tu viaje a N.Y. por supuesto, allá está la galería ¿Que acaso lo olvidaste?- Si la inopia tuviera nombre, ese sería Candice White.

88888888

El apuesto joven Grandchester saludaba al público vestido con un impecable frac, como marcaba la ocasión para el prestigioso Carnegie Hall.

Había estado a punto de cancelar la gira debido a su ánimo, pero su respeto para con su público no se lo permitía.

Algo había en el aire de N.Y. esa ciudad lo había atraído. En realidad el concierto había transcurrido mágicamente, una energía se había apoderado de él. Se imaginó que tocaba para ella y que sus hermosas esmeraldas lo miraban orgullosas, llenas de amor, como cuando se entregaban uno en los brazos del otro en su paraíso perdido.

Se salió del programa, la última melodía que interpretaba no era con la que había planeado cerrar el concierto. No lo pudo evitar, había estado escuchando acordes en su mente y dejó que sus dedos corrieran libremente por el teclado. Cada movimiento elegante que sus manos propinaba a las teclas iba cargado del delirio, la súplica implícita de estar con ella. Le parecía sentirla a ella estremecerse bajo su toque. Necesitaba que ella fuera real. Vaciaba todo su ser a través de las notas.

El público había desaparecido, simplemente eran él y su amada en sublime entrega.

La audiencia era elevada en un recorrido de amor, alegría y tristeza; terminando en el júbilo de la esperanza por encontrar al ser amado. Una angustia se plantaba en el pecho de Terry.

Sí, al fin había terminado la canción; pero sentía que había sido su despedida del refugio seguro que habían creado juntos. Con el pesar de su alma cayendo sobre sus hombros, apenas articuló palabras para dirigirse a su público, que estaba sumergido en un silencio absoluto al terminar su interpretación.

**_*Rachmaninoff Rapsody_**

-Esta última melodía es de mi autoría, solo puedo compartirles que llegó a mí en un sueño. Para ti mi Esmeralda, donde quiera que estés- El público irrumpió en aplausos ensordecedores. Carnegie Hall en pleno con sus imponentes cuatro pisos y sus palcos repletos, se encontraba de pie ovacionando a Terrence Grandchester.

Lo único que él quería era estar solo. Para él, ella era música, y la música había cesado dejándole solo el devastador silencio.

Continurá…


	2. Lost Haven

**_ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo con contenido erótico altamente descriptivo. Ya sabes si no te gusta pasa de largo. Si, sí te gusta, disfrútalo y regálame un comentario_**

**_;-)_**

** Lost Haven**

Terry caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sin rumbo fijo; sintiendo que el moño le asfixiaba se lo arrancó con desesperación. Lo sabía, sabía que se había cerrado un ciclo, que ya nada sería igual. Ella ya no le hablaba. No percibía el llamado de su alma que hasta entonces siempre lo había acompañado. Sentía que se ahogaba. Quería escaparse de todo y comenzó a acelerar el paso. Sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo, llorando, gritando en las calles de Nueva York sin importarle que la gente lo creyera un loco. En esa ciudad nada parecía extraño.

Se detuvo al fin, sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras se inclinaba para tomar aire y se quedó helado ante lo que vieron sus ojos.

Un hermoso paisaje de un cielo azul intenso casi irreal; no era el típico color celeste, sobresalían el índigo, el cobalto como el color de sus ojos. Este contrastaba con el campo de hermosos narcisos amarillos que se erguían majestuosos, y justo en medio de estos, la silueta de unas notas musicales entrelazadas que asemejaban los cuerpos de dos amantes en apasionada entrega. De repente todo tuvo sentido.

Lo supo en cuanto lo vio, ese cuadro solo había podido ser pintado por ella.

88888888

Mucha gente había asistido a la exposición, había sido todo un éxito. Se sentía abrumada con todas las atenciones y palabras de felicitación que recibía. Agobiada se había disculpado con los últimos clientes y se había dirigido al área de cocina para tomar un poco de agua y escapar del bullicio. Ahí se había quedado hasta que únicamente las luces de la cocina quedaban encendidas con el personal de limpieza.

Debería estar feliz por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero su alma sollozaba. Apenas podía haber mantenido una mueca algo parecido a una sonrisa en su bello rostro pero la realidad era que no sabía cómo había logrado seguir en pie. La angustia se había apoderado de su corazón en el momento en el que vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todo era blanco y negro. Que los colores habían desaparecido de su campo visual. Estos nuevos lentes que parecía traer puestos solo le permitían captar el espectro de grises entre el blanco y el negro. El color había escapado de su vida como si de repente fuera protagonista de una película antigua. Esta nueva percepción del mundo la hacía sentirse aislada, devastada, en completa soledad.

Los cocineros habían dejado la televisión prendida, pero ella no había prestado mayor atención al hombre que tocaba el piano en la nota que presentaban; no hasta que escuchó la dulce melodía que le arrancaba al instrumento con sus dedos. El pianista se entregaba con pasión a su tarea, su cuerpo se movía inclinándose, meciéndose lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo, imprimiéndole a esas teclas la fuerza de su ser y mágicamente las notas le infundieron una explosión de color que tocó cada fibra de su materia y resonando aún más, atravesando el cuerpo para acariciarle el alma.

Lloró de alegría al escuchar la despedida con la que Terruce Grandchester había cerrado esa noche su concierto.

-Por supuesto mi amor que la melodía te llegó en un sueño, un sueño que compartiste conmigo- tomó su abrigo y su cartera apurada, no sabía cómo le haría, pero tenía que lograr que el afamado pianista la recibiera.

88888888

Estaba perdido en la pintura frente a él. Sonreía como un chiquillo al reconocer que la melodía que finalmente había logrado terminar y ese paisaje se complementaban el uno al otro. La melodía volvió a invadir sus sentidos. Ella le hablaba de nueva cuenta a través de la música. Su corazón empezó a latir estrepitosamente, como si hubiera sido reiniciado.

Se dirigió a la entrada y su semblante cambió drásticamente al caer en cuenta que la galería estaba cerrada.

Lleno de desesperación golpeó la puerta con furia queriendo desintegrar el vidrio.

No podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Temía que la pista se esfumara y que esta vez la perdería para siempre. Pegó su rostro al enorme ventanal y logró percibir una tenue luz que se filtraba de una puerta en el fondo del local.

88888888

Candy abrió la puerta de servicio dispuesta a salir corriendo para tomar un taxi hacia Carnegie Hall. Pero al dar el primer paso se llevó una sorpresa al toparse de frente con un elegante e irresistiblemente apuesto caballero, que a juzgar por su rostro enrojecido parecía que había corrido un maratón.

Ella se quedó inmóvil absorbiendo lo que sus ojos veían. El protagonista de sus sueños tanto dormida como despierta al fin estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, en toda su monumental gallardía, al alcance de su mano.

Él habría reconocido esas esmeraldas hasta en medio de la multitud. Ese rostro salpicado de pecas que cual constelaciones en el universo le prometían el infinito junto a ella que tanto había añorado. Los indomables rizos rubio rojizo eran el marco perfecto para la obra de arte que él consideraba era su amada Esmeralda.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en los masculinos labios.

-Soy yo pequeña pecosa- le dijo acercando su mano lentamente a la barbilla, recorriendo sensualmente sus labios con su pulgar, tocándola por primera vez en lo que se le figuraba como una eternidad separados. -Al fin te encontré- Le dijo con su amor infinito reflejado en sus ojos de cobalto.

-Lo sé amor, al fin coincidimos- Instintivamente extendieron sus manos tocando palma con palma permitiendo que ese contacto de sus pieles les ayudara a reafirmar que al fin habitaban en el mismo plano. Ambos se encontraban en este breve espacio del tiempo- Universo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos guardaban silencio viéndose, comunicándose más allá de las palabras. Más allá de las caricias. Entrelazaron sus dedos y Terry se inclinó para recargar su frente en la de ella, cerraron sus ojos, ambos procesando la emoción del momento. Lo que significaba el haberse encontrado.

Sus respiraciones al principio acompasadas, comenzaban a agitarse tras la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Él se separó levemente de Candy, fijando su mirada en los tiernos y jugosos labios. En ese momento sus cobaltos desprendían verdes centellas incendiando las esmeraldas frente a él. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir libremente por parte de ambos, entonces Terry se soltó de su agarre y elevando su mano derecha limpió con el dorso de sus dedos el líquido que descendía por la tersa piel de su amada.

Besó sus labios húmedos y salados absorbiendo sus lágrimas. Intercambiando fluidos por primera vez desde lo que había sido un largo y solitario recorrido. La flama de su llama gemela no se hizo esperar.

Pasó las pequeñas manos por dentro del saco acariciando su torso firme sobre la suavidad de la camisa y después su espalda para atraerlo hacia ella, sacando con desesperación la camisa de su pantalón, actuando sobre el fuego que la quemaba por la necesidad casi dolorosa de sentirlo por completo pegado a ella.

-Te necesito como necesito la música en mi vida- jadeó él en su boca, a manera de súplica, evidenciando que la añoraba igual o tanto más que ella a él. La tomó por la cintura, elevándola a su altura para profundizar el beso y estrechar su abrazo restregando sus cuerpos para saciar su hambre de incrementar el contacto.

-Tú eres el arcoíris que ilumina mi alma- Le dijo entrelazando los dedos en la sedosa y ligeramente larga cabellera que llegaba a la altura de los hombros. La cascada de rizos caía libremente por la espalda que quedaba desnuda por el corto vestido strapless color champagne que traía puesto. El hundió la nariz en su cuello deleitándose en su esencia, para después sentarla sobre una de las barras de la cocina.

Se hincó ante ella y le recorrió la bien torneada pierna con sus cálidas palmas adorando cada milímetro de piel que tocaba. Desabrochó lentamente uno de sus stilletos y besó su pequeño empeine, para después repetir la maniobra con el otro pie. Al finalizar subió de nueva cuenta por los muslos arrastrando consigo el vestido, sacándolo por la cabeza y dejando los pechos expuestos con los botones de los pezones endurecidos a la expectativa de sus caricias.

-Eres hermosa, aún más que en mis sueños. Eres una diosa, la diosa de mi privada religión. Quiero adorarte, rezar plegarias con mi boca en el templo de tu cuerpo, venerarte ¡Ya!- La ronca voz cargada de deseo.

La pecosa enredó sus dedos en la trabilla de su pantalón y lo atrajo hacia ella. Subió las manos hasta sus hombros, para deslizarle el saco, que cayó al suelo y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, pero esta se le quedó atorada en los puños.

-Mancuernillas- le dijo él, mostrándole sus muñecas, a la expectativa de su reacción. Ella vio los puños de la camisa, que eran sostenidos en su lugar por unas preciosas mancuernillas de esmeraldas acuñadas en oro blanco, que eran exactamente del tono de sus ojos. Volteo a verlo con adorado asombro.

-Siempre, desde siempre has estado conmigo- No pudo más y lo abrazó se le pegó al pecho desnudo quedando a la altura de los pectorales. Él le devolvió el abrazo con todo y camisa aun colgando, apoyando su mejilla sobre la rizada cabellera, acunándola protectoramente con infinita ternura contra su corazón. Candy se deleitaba en ese sonido, esa música proveniente del centro de su eterno compañero. Sus pequeñitas palmas subían y bajaban rítmicamente por el canal de la espalda de Terry.

Se quedaron así percibiendo la calidez del cuerpo del ser amado, cada poro de su piel añoraba la cercanía.

El pianista podía sentir los suaves y redondos senos transmitiéndole el fuego contra su abdomen y su cuerpo dibujó el deseo contenido por tanto tiempo.

-Quiero darte todo de mí, porque toda tuya soy, por siempre, como siempre.- Dijo ayudándole a retirar sus preciadas mancuernillas, para al fin quitarle la camisa.

Él llevó sus manos hacia su pantalón, pero ella lo detuvo en silenciosa petición. Con manos un tanto nerviosas, por la anticipación, desabrochó el cinturón y bajó lentamente la bragueta para descubrir el preciado regalo que se escondía bajo los ajustados boxers.

Terry cerró los ojos, podía sentir el cálido aliento que emanaba de la respiración de Candy sobre su muy excitado miembro que clamaba por ser liberado. La derritió con su mirada y la rubia se mordió el pequeño y carnoso labio inferior.

Él negó con la cabeza y en un arrebato se separó de ella sacándose, zapatos, calcetines y los pantalones quedando en igualdad de circunstancias.

La pecosa se volvió a abrazar a él por la cintura, pero esta vez fue más audaz y metiendo sus manos entre los boxers y la piel, le dio un apretón a su maravilloso y firme trasero. Bajó los calzoncillos hasta donde pudo dejando al aire el hermoso pene erecto que reflejaba cuanto la deseaba. Terry terminó de zafarse de su ropa interior y se subió a la barra cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Se acarició completamente desnudo contra ella, cuan largo era, haciéndola jadear.

Ahora fue su turno de recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su amada por breves momentos escuchando latir su corazón.

Finalmente con la punta de su lengua probó uno de los exquisitos pezones mientras su mano bajaba lentamente por el esternón, pasando por entre los femeninos pechos, el ombligo y bajo vientre palpando la pecosa anatomía de la mujer que amaba. Incinerando la piel a su paso.

Metió su mano por debajo de la única prenda de encaje que ella aún vestía. Enredó sus elegantes dedos en los rizos del pubis y acarició superficialmente con su índice los pétalos que ya se abrían por sí solos expectantes. Introdujo un dedo en el húmedo interior embelesado por el embriagante perfume que despedía.

Candy soltó un profundo gemido que reverberó como onda sonora en todo el ser del músico. Terry respondió desintegrando esa última prenda entre sus dedos. Se incorporó hincándose entre las piernas de su amada que yacía finalmente desnuda con las rodillas levantadas y los pechos subiendo y bajando por la respiración acelerada, los ojos entrecerrados, lista y necesitada. El brillo de la humedad entre sus piernas era prueba fehaciente de ello. Tomando su pene con su mano lo dirigió al nudo de placer de su pecosa acariciándolo con su punta.

-Amor, ya amor te quiero completo- Fue la súplica lanzada. No la hizo esperar y se hundió en ella. Terry gozaba con la sedosa textura que lo envolvía en la parte más sensible de su anatomía de dios griego. De momento todo se volvió líquido, la fricción no se hizo esperar, con la unión de sus caderas en la que intercambiaban más que fluídos corporales y placer carnal, intercambiaban su energía, sus luces y sus sombras, entrelazaban sus almas en ese diálogo de los cuerpos físicos y etéreos.

El regocijo de sus almas en plena entrega hacia que las lágrimas acudieran imparables a sus ojos.

Fueron conscientes de la energía vital del universo que fluía a través de ellos recorriendo sus espinas dorsales.

Alcanzaron el éxtasis abriendo un túnel de energía divina que bañaba en luz todo a su alrededor cumpliendo al fin con el propósito de su misión. ¡Libertad absoluta!

88888888

Tambaleándose, entre sus brazos caminando si separar sus labios, al fin llegaron a su destino en medio de la noche.

-Terry, estás loco- Le dijo Candy.

-Sí, pero eso ya lo sabes desde siempre. Además esto lo hice inspirado en ti y si ya le está dando la vuelta al mundo, no permitiré que la escuches de cualquier otro modo que no sea el que siempre soñé- Le dijo mientras encendía las luces del escenario de Carnegie Hall en donde todavía se encontraba su muy amado piano. Donde horas antes había sentido que se despedía por siempre de su refugio compartido, sin imaginar que en realidad así era, pero solo para ser sustituido por el refugio entre los brazos de su amado complemento frente a él.

-Eres mi infinito, mi alfa y mi omega- le dijo mientras la sentó junto a él en el banquillo frente a su piano. Levantando la tapa para empezar a tocar para ella entregándole su corazón con cada nota que interpretaba. Ella recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su amado mientras se dejaba llevar por el viaje de sensaciones transmitidas por las notas.

Al terminar colgándosele del cuello, Candy unió sus labios a los de Terry, mientras sus lenguas danzaban extasiadas al ritmo de su propia tonada; la melodía a la cual resonaban sus almas.

Esa música que captaba el arcoíris y que les sabía a galaxias recorridas, a cosmos conquistados, a eternidad, a infinito.

Se arrancaron la ropa, rindiéndose de nueva cuenta a la necesidad de fundirse en uno. Entrelazando sus cuerpos en busca del nirvana entre sus valles, montes y húmedos riachuelos.

Curándose, sanándose mutuamente, borrando con sus caricias las heridas obtenidas en el camino para brillar en luz.

Disfrutando de su vida nueva. Poniendo fin a La mutua búsqueda incesante.

FIN

Infintas gracias por estar, por leer y comentar.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


End file.
